RWBY: before they met
by mystic96
Summary: just my ideas how the characters became who they are now, I'm looking for ideas, this will include RWBY,JNPR and other characters probably. please take time to read it and let me know how it is. thank you ATTENTION: I'm updating chapters because when i published it i was working off of old data so i need to update things like Ruby and Yang. Ruby is updated now so please enjoy
1. Ruby Rose

Rwby histories ruby rose revamp

hello, this is a re post on my old history because it was...cringe worthy at best, so this one's longer, better grammar, capitalization. I'm actually feeling good about this one, so please read,m review and enjoy a now decent chapter, i also am planning team JNPR again but I'm lacking on their details so, that's a bit off, I'll delete the second part of Ruby and I'll post Yang's history soon

ATTENTION: summer rose's death isn't told much because ruby was too young to remember it, it will most likely be placed in Yang's so don't worry. also i used missed grammar and spelling is used because i don't know how little kids talk so i purposefully left out letters and proper grammar.

* * *

Warmth, all she felt was warmth, it made her feel wonderful then something bounced, she kicked and complained some but a bright light filled her limited vision, she knew nothing, the sounds and sensations filled her senses but she didn't know anything. Suddenly it was dark, she felt something soft yet rough on her and she kicked and sneezed.

She was on a soft thing and felt weird, like something was constricting her but she didn't want to get up, she heard a sound and she was carefully picked up, she complained but was held close to a soft thing. It's heart beat was strong and its arms were strong, she snuggled in, she heard sounds but didn't know what they were.

She didn't know why but every time she opened her eyes she saw nothing, and other time's dark shapes would fill her sight but she was always on her back. It was only when she was given to the warm thumping thing that she felt better, safe and loved. But this was different; she could feel it.

The sound occurred again and once again her half-open eyes couldn't see anything then a burst of yellow filled her vision, strong hands placed her in the much smaller but strangely warmer. She blinked and saw two things, a mane of golden sunshine and the gentle lilac; she struggled to make out more details but couldn't.

She started to fuss because she was hungry so the hands came down again but her tiny fist gripped on to the smaller figure for several moments. It was the first bright thing she had seen and she didn't want it to go, but soon she was pressed into the thumping thing and cuddled down.

* * *

_Why is it cold? Where's mommy?_ A large pair of hands handed her to a familiar blurred figure _sis where's mommy?_ The young child wiggled, not liking the cold that blew on her face. Why was big sis making water the young girl started feeling tired again so she fell asleep, cuddling into her sisters warm body.

* * *

"Ha look at 'er, she's gonna cry"

Indeed a young dark haired girl was rubber her eyes, she was only 2 years old and those two boys were 6 years old, so Ruby did the only thing she could, she started crying. They had taken her cape; it was made of an old curtain that her father had made after Ruby aspired to be a great hero but what hero cried over a taken cape.

The boys had grabbed it, pushed her over and now were on top of the play set holding it while Ruby cried below them, she felt a taller presence next to her and looked. There, complete with a fresh Band-Aid on her cheek was Yang, she glared at the boys and patted ruby's head "don't worry, big sis is here" she said, before running up the small ladder and climbing to the play set. Ruby watched awestruck as yang marched right up despite the older boy's loud insults.

Yang walked up and cornered them at the top, the pirates look out it was called, she held out her hand "give it" she said, the boys shook there heads and one of them pushed her. Even at 4 years Yang was very strongly built so instead of falling she pushed back, causing the boys to fall on each other, she put her hand on her hips and stood over them "give it back" she said again.

The boys stood and smiled "go get it" one said and threw it down, they watched as it fell into a mud puddle from yesterday, they were laughing and Yang glanced back to her sisters crying face. She growled and clenched her hand into a fist, the boys stopped and started to jeer at her "aw, is the little girl gonna cry" one said. Yang looked up, they were surprised to see her eyes glowing red like a demon, she yelled and charged. They tried to fight but even though they were stronger she quickly jumped and did everything, they were all in a pile of fists, teeth and clothing, until they rolled down the slide and onto the wood chips.

By now everyone had noticed the commotion and had come over in time to see them separate, the boys looked torn up and were backing away but yang looked twice as bad but still advanced "don't never make my sister cry ever again" she yelled. The boys started crying and ran to their mothers who now were cooing over their sons. Yang ignoring the noise walked up, grabbed the cape and walked over to ruby "im sorry it's dirty" she apologized, Ruby's lip trembled and she hugged her sister as their father walked onto the scene.

* * *

Later that day saw the family sitting down, dinner was cooking and Yang was sitting on the chair with Taiyang sitting across from her, Yang had her one cheek wrapped up and the other had a clean Band-Aid, both her arms were wrapped up. Ruby being the good girl as always sat to the side listening.

"Yang, why did you hurt those boys" Taiyang asked, Yang grumbled

"They stole Ruby's cape an' thow it the mud"

"Yang, it's threw, and you can't hurt some one because you're upset"

"But they started it" she defended herself, Taiyang sighed and rubbed his face "promise me you'll never do it again please" Yang nodded grudgingly "yes sir" she said. Taiyang sighed and pointed to the hall, "alright, go wash your hands for dinner and don't get your bandages wet" he said as she slipped off and walked away.

Ruby watched her sister leaving and looked back to where her dad had gone into the kitchen before standing up and walking down the hall, she passed the laundry room where the machines were running, her cape was in the wash but Ruby didn't hesitate. She peeked in the door to see Yang standing on a stool and washing her hands, grumbling about boys.

Ruby walked up and stood next to Yang who looked up, Ruby hugged Yang again, who looked confused but hugged her back "you helped me" Ruby said quietly, Yang perked up but smiled "'cause you're my best sister" she laughed. Ruby loved her sister deeply, once Yang had learned to read she took over reading Ruby her stories, even if she tended to make up words and scenes when she didn't know them.

Ruby also loved how Yang would do just about anything, when she wanted cookies Yang let her sit on her shoulders to reach the counter. When her father couldn't make her a cape because there wasn't any fabric she searched in the basement all day until she found the red curtain. Now she beat up boys who messed with her, even if she got in trouble for it.

They were brought out of their sisterly moment by Taiyang shouting into the hall "girls, dinner" and them replying, as they left Ruby held Yang's hand.

* * *

"Daddy, where's mommy?" it was an innocent question, Ruby was looking at the pictures in her story book while Taiyang was folding some laundry, Yang was somewhere and Ruby had been wondering for a while. All the kids in her class had their mom's pick them up but Taiyang always picked up Ruby, and she couldn't ever remember having one but…everyone else did. Her friend had told her that a family had to have a mommy, daddy, and kids, so…were they not a family.

Ruby was surprised as Taiyang suddenly stopped and looked down, immediately Ruby felt that same feeling she got at night from her dad's room, the painful, sad feeling. She put down her book but before she could say something her father stood "Ruby, your mommy's not here right now" he said simply and walked into the hall, heading towards his room.

Ruby was lost, she didn't like seeing her father like that but felt it was better not to follow through, instead she picked up her book and walked around for Yang, she found her on her bed with her eyes closed and petting their new puppy Zwei.

Ruby walked in and at a small bark from Zwei yang removed the arm that was covering her face and looked at Ruby, who stood playing with the corners of her book. Yang sat up and patted the space next to her, once she was up Yang picked up and moved their small corgi in between them, offering some non-human comfort "what's wrong?" she asked. Ruby put her book down and looked at her own bed, it was on the right side of their shared bedroom and as always was haphazard "I asked 'bout mommy" she said. Looking down "daddy got up and left" she said, eyes already tearing up.

Yang sighed and pulled Ruby into her lap, displacing Zwei who got up and left. Yang help tight to the crying Ruby but started talking to her "dads just sad, mom left a long time ago but I don't know much" she said, she started telling Ruby all she knew, the nights before leaving, at the cliff, how uncle Qrow kept them for a while. Ruby was quiet during the whole story but sniffled and buried her head into Yang, who herself was starting to tear up.

After the story things were silent, the sisters hung onto each other, Both were crying, both mourning the lost of their mother, deciding to not bother their father Yang offered to read as many stories as Ruby wanted. That's how they spent the evening, Yang reading and making up silly voices with Ruby laughing and asking questions only a child could ask.

When their father finally came out Ruby left and hugged her fathers legs "it's okay daddy, I know now" she said, Taiyang looked surprised and looked at Yang who was leaning on the door, they locked eyes and Taiyang nodded relieved to her. They spent the rest of the night after dinner with ruby asking questions about what a family was and Taiyang answering to the best of his ability, he did seem happier after that night.

* * *

"Come on Ruby, this is going to be awesome"

Ruby just stood back as Yang climbed on top of several crates, and even farther back when she grabbed the wall when the boxes rattled. They were playing around in their uncle's store, they were in the basement and Yang as always decided on some half baked idea for trouble, so she made the decision to climb to the ceiling to find out what those boxes were.

Finally she reached the ceiling beams and reached for a box "it's stuck" she grunted, pulling harder, Ruby was about to warn Yang but one final tug was all it took for it to lurch, upset Yang's balance and sending everything crashing down. Ruby ducked away and a huge cloud of dust blew up, normal dust, not the exploding kind.

Ruby coughed and walked up to the broken and shattered boxes, wiping off her now updated red cape "Yang? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, a groan and a blond head showed above a box. The 9-year-old rubbed her head and gave Ruby a smile "completely fine, there was a soft thing in one of the boxes" she said, she stood up but knocked into the same box she was trying to pull down. It fell off a box and when it popped open a slicing sound filled the air as a huge…thing, unfolded out of the box.

They both stepped back before stepping closer "Yang? What is that?" Ruby asked, Yang thought back and suddenly pictures, memories of that night in the forest, her uncle Qrow saving them, her stupid decision. She stepped next to it "it's a scythe, uncle Qrow uses it to fight" she said, she tried to pick it up but couldn't, laying it back down they kept looking.

It was huge, it was about 7 feet in length and its curved blade shone brightly while the handle was worn and soft, no doubt from years of use. Yang looked at it amazed but Ruby was fascinated, she walked around it, pulled in onto her lap and generally played around.

At least they did until the door opened and they heard feet coming down the wooden stairs, they looked at each other for a moment before rushing to pack away things, shoving the broken boxes aside and trying to figure out exactly how the scythe folded up. They were cut short by a cough behind them, they both stopped like the guilty children they were and looked over their shoulders.

A cloth yang had thrown up in her haste earlier had just settled on their uncle Qrows head, they stood and Ruby couldn't help but hid behind Yang. She looked around before sighing "it's my fault uncle Qrow…I just" but Qrow sighed and turned to the mess "your father is here so please, just go upstairs" he said. Both sisters looked at each other and charged upstairs, they were too young to miss such an opportunity to get out of getting yelled at.

Yang ran up and left but Ruby lingered at the top as she watched Qrow pick up the scythe. He must have been strong because he picked it up with one hand and fondly stroked the weapon "I'm sorry Summer, I'm afraid the scythe you made got a little dull" he said. Ruby heard Yang calling so she rushed upstairs as Qrow smiled, just like her mother she was.

* * *

Ruby was bouncing happily around the house; today was her first day at signal academy so she was hyped up and talking quickly. Ruby was now 12 years old and eligible to attend signal, both her father and uncle taught there so that eased her worries but Yang also went there, she was of course two years above her but promised to watch over her.

She heard a loud thump and turned to see her suitcase on the floor, looking up the stair well she saw her father hanging on to the railing "dad, are you okay?" she asked. Taiyang just sighed in relief and waved to her "no problem Ruby" he laughed, Ruby laughed as well and picked up her suitcase then she stood bouncing in place as her father made the rest of the trip. Yang came in from the front door "last of it?" she asked, Taiyang nodded and yang picked up the boxes.

Ruby had to admire her sister, over the years she had taken hand to hand fighting and kick boxing and had even made her own weapon, and. They. Were awesome. They were Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets she called Ember Celica, they were gold colored and held about 24 shots and doubled as arm protection but as cool as they were Ruby already knew what she was going to make.

Ever since she saw Qrows scythe she's always wanted one, she even convinced her sister to help they borrow it for practice; but that ended in near disaster so they decided to not take it again, that recoil was a beast. Students at signal academy had to make their own weapons and ruby had been planning hers for about a year, it was a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe she was going to call Crescent Rose.

She planned every last detail, the color, the recoil, it's size, everything was planned and she even made some weak prototypes, 7 were created but only one still existed. It was placed lovingly in her room and weighed a little less then what her uncles weighed.

Finally they walked out of the house, Ruby was bouncing around as she got on the back with Zwei, Yang in the passenger seat and Taiyang driving, signal wasn't far but Taiyang had always been a bit slow while driving, prompting Yang to start another conversation about getting a motorcycle.

Taiyang didn't think she was responsible but Yang pulled up multiple accounts of her mature side, and each one was countered in turn by her immature moments "remember when you almost broke that girls arm" Taiyang said. Yang countered "but, she was bothering Ruby, you wouldn't stand for it" she said, Taiyang just sighed and turned the music up louder.

* * *

Ruby was still bouncing as she and her family carried her luggage, since it was the first day there were a lot of first years talking nervously, older students greeting friends and parents talking. Now that Ruby calmed down she was hit with a sudden nervous fear, this was a whole new school and most of her friends didn't choose to become huntresses or hunters, so the only person she knew was Yang, who true to her nature was off talking with her friends.

Now Ruby stood there frightened, she never really learned how to socialize because she was too shy, Yang had tried to get her to meet people on her own but Ruby just froze on the spot. So now she decided to just look for some one, anyone who looked friendly, her eyes paused on a nervous looking girl, then ruby noticed the two ears on her head, wolf ears! That girl was a Faunus!

Ruby knew many Faunus were treated badly and this girl showed it, her black wolf ears folded close to her head and her furry black tail was tucked close to her as a group of older students laughed and jeered. When they left Ruby finally gained the courage to talk to her; she was kneeling down to pick up her bags that had fallen after those students 'accidentally' knocked into them. Ruby reached down and picked up the girls duffel bag and handed it to her "hi…my names Ruby" she said nervously, likewise the wolf Faunus, folded her ears down "Shade, thank you for helping me" she said, looking down.

Ruby was pleased with this interaction so she kept talking "no problem, although I would be more help if I could beat up those dumb older kids" she said, looking at them, she reached out a hand to help Shade up "are you a first year?" Shade asked, Ruby rubbed the back of her head "y-yeah, are you?" she asked, Shade nodded. Ruby sighed and smiled "good, lets be friends okay" she asked, Shade looked put off "wait, you want to be friends with me" she asked, Ruby nodded "yeah, why wouldn't I?" she asked, looking as Shade pointed to her ears.

"Humans don't make friends with Faunus" she said simply, Ruby just looked but smiled "that's a lie, I want to be your friend, I think those ears are really cool" she said, Shade blushed at the complement "b-but" she said. Ruby shook her head "no buts, we'll be friends now, okay?" she said, holding out her hand, Shade looked a bit scared but took her hand.

Soon while walking both girls got more comfortable and before they knew it they had both come to the same room they looked at each other "room 204?" Ruby asked, Shade nodded "room 204", both girls started laughing but stopped when Yang walked up hauling most of Ruby's things "hey Rubes, mind helping? Dad got to talk to Professor Newday, now they're talking about adult things" Yang said, Ruby nodded and took some of the weight before remembering her manners "oh yeah, Yang this is Shade, she's my new friend and roommate" she said, gesturing to a shying away Shade.

Yang caught sight of Shades ears and tail but smiled "nice to meet you, 'bout time Ruby found someone her own age" she said, walking into the room to drop Ruby's things. Because signal was small students roomed with one other person for the rest of their time at signal, Ruby was just happy she wasn't sleeping with three other girls; that would be too crowded.

Ruby noticed Shade had only a couple bags, and from the looks of it her parents hadn't come either, but she had more earlier, before the stairs, she mentioned this to Yang who looked over her shoulder "hey Shade, do you need help getting your things upstairs?" she asked. Shade flattened her ears and shook her head "no it's fine, I can handle it" she said, Yang brushed it off "it's nothing, lets go" she said, literally dragging Shade out. Ruby looked up but continued to unpack, soon they came back with Shades things and Shade was looking down but seemed to Brighten up when Ruby talked to her, so far this was looking like a great year.

* * *

"No Ruby, it's xxxx times xxx to the power of x"

"It all looks the same"

"No it doesn't"

"Shade, you're so mean"

Shade and Ruby were in the library trying to study, trying being the key word. Ruby seemed to refuse to learn and Shade was getting impatient, "it's not hard Ruby, here, do this…then this…add that…good, see? Not too hard" Ruby just dropped her pencil "but it's boring, I want to work on Crescent Rose" she wined.

It was several months into the second semester and Ruby and Shade had been working on their weapons for months now, Ruby had a head start so she already had the basic body and just needed to add and calibrate the fine mechanics while Shade was about to start hers. Normally they would only work on it in class, which Ruby's uncle Qrow taught but Ruby after a while of begging finally convinced the wolf Faunus to come with her to ask to work on it now.

They found Qrow talking to another professor who left before them and Qrow turned to the girls "hey girls, how are your studies?" he asked. Shade would have responded but Ruby but in "fine, can we work on our weapons uncle Qrow, please" she begged, Qrow sighed and stopped leaning "fine, I'm on my break anyway" he said. Ruby jumped in the air and shouted with joy while Shade just sighed, Ruby honestly was a handful sometimes.

Qrow lead them to a classroom but when he unlocked the door and turned on the lights it wasn't like the other classrooms. The center had a large metal table, which a finished weapon stood as a model and in rows were small desks were the students worked on their weapons. In the right corner stood the forge, Students melted and shaped their own weapons there with supervision by an older student, while in the opposite corner with a clear plastic wall stood the dust center, where students handled anything that had to do with dust. Along the wall hung posters and instructions as well as pictures of completed weapons by the older students.

Qrow lead them to another door where after unlocking it they both retrieved boxes, they took up residence in the back. Ruby preferred it because right next to her on the wall was a picture of a proud Yang in her first year with her gauntlets; she had even signed it with a flourish. Ruby smiled and pulled out the forged pieces of her scythe while Shade pulled out pieces of her weapon, she was making twin pistols that turned into energy blades.

The girls worked for about an hour, laughing and talking while Qrow sat in a chair and read a book, occasionally looking up to check on the girls. During the hour they had both gotten vary far along, Shade had made her weapons basic body while Ruby was making the final touches on her scythe, she had it unfolded and was calibrating the sights on it.

She loaded a rubber round and tried to fire it but it backfired and Ruby was thrown backwards as the scythe folded up on the ground, both Shade and Qrow ran over but Ruby proved to be fine. She got up and walked it off but Qrow told her to never load it again without checking with him and reminded them they both had classes, he watched the girls pack up and clean up in record time, grab their bags, thank Qrow and ran off.

Qrow smiled sadly "just like her mother" he whispered before sitting in his chair and watching his next class file in.

* * *

It was winter, winters in patch were rather unpredictable, one year they could have deep snow or a warm winter, this year they lucked out and got snow. Ruby, Yang and some of their friends were playing in while waiting for their parents, with winter came winter break; both sisters would be going home with Taiyang who they hadn't seen all year.

Ruby was about to make a perfect hit on Yang with a snowball when a beeping filled the air, it was their father. Both girls waved, hugged and said goodbye to their friends, grabbed their bags and made their way to the car, putting their stuff in the back they got in, Yang in the front seat and Ruby playing with Zwei in the back. They spent most of the ride back talking about Ruby's first year, since the first day Ruby had made a small but close group if friends, Shade being in the center, she really had gotten braver over the course of the year.

At home they relaxed in their own rooms before gathering to talk and watch a movie. Ruby loved being at the school but loved times like this so much more, their father made popcorn while Ruby and Yang chose a movie. Both liked similar things but while Yang preferred punching movies Ruby like it when they had more weapons but settled on one, they all sat under a blanket and talked. Zwei had nestled in-between the two girls as they passed the popcorn and talked about the fighting moved presented in the movie.

The next day they pulled out the tree, it was fake but they set it up, fluffed the branches and brought out decorations, some were store bought but over the years both girls had made their own things over the years. They had made them into decorations, piece of art, attempts at present making, and pictures filled the tree. They seemed to be done but Zwei barked from their feet, Ruby reached down and grabbed the object Zwei had brought, it was a gold star with Summer rose's picture taped to it. Everyone saw it, Taiyang looked away and Yang just watched as Ruby climbed the chair and gently placed the star on the top, it caught the light and seemed to make Summers smile jump out at them, Yang hugged Ruby and Taiyang hugged them both.

Several days later saw Ruby waking up, she blinked and tried to move but was stopped by Zwei's weight on her chest, she looked at her alarm clock and saw the time, 8:00 dec. 25…25? Ruby shot up so fast Zwei was nearly flung off her, it was Christmas, the few days before Ruby had gone shopping many times to find gifts but was happy with her gifts for her family, she had already exchanged gifts with her friends earlier in the month.

She got out of bed a quickly pout on her clothes but when she left her room she saw Yang already waiting, ever warm she wasn't phased by the cold air and stood proudly in her tank top and boyshorts. The sisters nodded and made their way to their father's room, really they were too old to wake up their father like this but…it was a tradition. They counted to three before jumping and belly flopping on him "merry Christmas" they both yelled as Taiyang woke up with a start and a groan "wow, you guys are getting heavy" he said, pushing his daughters off of him.

They said nothing but looked at him, sighing he nodded "fine I'll make you Christmas breakfast" he said, both girls cheered, they wee fully capable of getting themselves food but Taiyang's breakfast was legendary, cinnamon toast, buns, rolls, bread and waffles made up an unhealthy but delicious breakfast. Taiyang waved off his daughter "go, get out of here, I'm getting up" he said, both girls ran off and downstairs to the tree.

Once downstairs they picked through their presents but weren't allowed to open them until after breakfast so they instead prepared the kitchen, laughing as they tossed ingredients to each other. Finally their father came downstairs and they rushed through breakfast, laughing at Zwei's attempts to get at their food. After they had cleaned up they settled in the living room, yang and Ruby sat cross-legged on the floor with Zwei while Taiyang started the fire.

They started with their gifts to Taiyang, Ruby had bought him a new weapon cleaning kit while Yang had bought him a new jacket, his old one was worm through and it was still cold. Then both girls got their presents from Taiyang; he gave Ruby a manual and several sniper clips for her now finished scythe.

Taiyang tossed a small box to yang, who opened it, finding keys and a picture, it was a sleek yellow sports bike and the background was…their house, Yang looked back at Taiyang who nodded, she looked again at the yellow keys and got up. Without listening to her father's yells to put on a coat she ran into the garage and saw the bike, it's yellow, orange coloration striking out in the gloom of the garage; Yang reached back and hugged her father. There was too much snow to ride it but Yang swore that the first chance she got she would ride it.

It was nearing lunch when the girls were done opening their new presents when the sisters decided to give each other their presents, Yang was wearing her new aviators when she handed a package to Ruby "here, it's time you replaced it" she said. Ruby looked confused but when she opened it she was pleasantly surprised, in it was a dark red cloak, Ruby had worn them for years but they were all of weak making and broke apart early but this one was thick and strong. "It's fabric from the mainland, it's tough, water resistant and your favorite color" Yang said, Ruby hugged her sister and put it on while babbling her thanks.

Then Ruby gave Yang her present, it was a new orange infinity scarf "your old one got shredded and you looked weird without one" Ruby said, Yang grinned and wrapped it around her neck and hugged Ruby. Yang had always been string but lately she was even stronger and hugged harder then ever before, meaning Ruby was being squished next to her huge breasts, Ruby wanted to know just how hers were so big but Ruby's were still nearly flat.

After lunch their uncle Qrow arrived at the door and the whole family spent the evening talking, playing and watching movies, before having a big Christmas dinner. It was times like this Ruby was grateful for the family, even if uncle Qrow got angry with her, her father embarrassing her or Yang got a bit hot headed they were a happy family, even Zwei joined in on the fun.

* * *

Ruby sighed as she stretched after the car ride, it was her second year at signal and already she found herself greeting friends like Yang did last year. But Ruby was looking for one friend in particular, she was looking when a wolf howl brought her attention, turning she saw Shade standing nearby, over the summer she had tanned and looked so much more sure of herself.

Ruby ran forwards and gave her a hug, asking about the summer, they kept talking as they grabbed their things and made their way to their room, it was the same one as last time so they just walked. They did smile a little at the first years, but all the way Ruby could feel something different about Shade. Maybe it was the way she moved or how she looked and paid attention to everyone else, like...she was on guard, Ruby brushed it of as nothing and their first day went as planned.

Several months into their second year things moved into a routine, both girls would wake up, shower, get dressed, then head downstairs to meet their friends for breakfast, sometimes Ruby could catch and talk to Yang before the older girl had to leave for early classes. Then they went to class, now that they had their weapons made they were stored all day in the locked room unless you had combat training.

Ruby had decided it was to slow, and they didn't really know how to handle her scythe so the young girl practiced with Qrow, seeing as he used the same weapon and she was good. She learned how to aim and worked up the strength to pick it up and swing it around but used the recoil often.

It was when she was coming back from one of her private lessons with Qrow when she saw them, two first years, a boy and girl. Backed up as three third years surrounded them, the boy looked weak and she could see a thin rat tail poking from his clothes. The girl stood protectively in front of him but backed away as they approached, Ruby frowned and gripped her folded scythe, she didn't really think but strode forward, they had no right to mess with students two years younger.

She stood next to them and spoke up "hey, what do you think you're doing" she asked, the third years looked up, they were some of those popular, Snobby students, Ruby almost rolled her eyes but didn't, the leader jerked her head "what am I doing? I'm putting this animal in its place; my feet" she said, laughing with her friends as the first years shrunk down even more. Ruby glared "no you're not, Faunus have as much right as we do to live here" Ruby said.

The girl took a second look at her "oh yeah, you're that little girl who is friends with that stinking wolf" she said. The girls turned on her while the first years tried to slink away Ruby glared again "her names Shade and she's not a stinking wolf" Ruby said. The three girls closed in on her "well, we've wanted to get back at that mutt for a while, lets say we do it now" the leader said, the other girls laughed and began to reach for their weapons, but where stopped by an angry yell "hey! What are you punks doing to my little sister".

An angry Yang stood not far away; she walked up as the other girls backed away and whispered "that's the fourth year that beat up 5th year Matt" they whispered, the leader glared at her "Xiao-long, this isn't yours" she said. Yang stood in front of Ruby "your messing with my sister, that makes it my business" she said, already her eyes held a hint of red at the edges.

Ruby felt both happy and upset at her sister, she loved that Yang was willing to help her but…this was her fight "Yang, your already in trouble, any more fights and you'll get punished " she whispered to Yang who smiled "doesn't matter, I promised to protect you" she said. Ruby wouldn't have it "Yang it's my fault, I'll fight" she said Yang was about to reply but Ruby gave her the serious look, it wasn't everyday Ruby looked so…mature, so Yang sighed and nodded "but I'm keeping watch" she said, Ruby smiled "thanks Yang" she said.

* * *

The group had taken residence in one of the unused training areas and now both sides were setting up, several students had come out to watch and in the front sat Shade, who watched with curiosity, as of course she was ready to jump in if there was trouble. Yang was talking to Ruby on one side while the girls laughed and jeered from the other side "you sure you want to fight?" Yang asked again, Ruby sighed and clipped in her sniper clip "yes Yang, I have to learn how eventually," she said, standing and walking out. The third year girls had seen her and walked out, they met in the center, Yang took up space in the middle of them "fight until your aura hits red, any more and I'll jump in to deal with it myself" Yang said, both groups nodded and Yang walked out.

Yang hit a bell and the fight started, immediately the third years moved in, the two provided a distraction while the leader hung in the back. Seeing them running Ruby planted her scythe blade in the ground and used it as a stand to jump on and dodge before twisting around on it to kick one of the girls in the back, sending her toppling. They charged in again and Ruby was caught with the leaders bludgeon while trying to dodge, sending her flying off of her scythe and to the edge of the ring. "Ruby" Ruby heard Yang's worried cry and looked up, her aura was already in the yellow while the girls were still in the green.

She looked back after hearing the shots and dodged to the side, they were using rubbers for the fight but they still hurt quite some bit. They started pulling a barrage of bullets so Ruby was stuck dancing and dodging around, she knew she had to get back to her scythe. She saw it was still fully deployed in the ground so taking a deep breath she dashed forwards, things seemed to slow as she dodged bullets, jumped over the girls and landed right on her scythe.

They girls looked surprised as Ruby pulled out her scythe, transformed it into its more compact gun form and took aim, her bullet count wasn't as fast as theirs but they were more powerful so she started shooting, watching as some hit and others nearly hit. They were in her same position but before long they closed in, knowing she couldn't get out by conventional ways she pointed her rife to the ground and pulled the trigger. Loosening her feet allowed the powerful recoil to shoot her straight up into the air, where she twisted into position.

T looked like an artists painting, her had the smallest of smiled on her face with her gleaming red rifle pointed down as Rose petals glittered from her fanning red cape, she pulled several more shots and suddenly seemed so much faster. She used the recoil, blade planting and her own strength to move around the field, dodging bullets and shooting her own, getting close to one girl she swung her now fully out scythe. The sharp blade was covered but she used the fanged back of it to smash the student out of the ring, buzz sounded at the girl's aura was at the red mark, she couldn't fight any longer.

Now Ruby was feeling much more confident, her aura hadn't changed much and the two third years had drastically dropped in strength, she looked up to see Shade smiling slightly and to the side to see Yang grinning proudly. She turned back to the fight were the third years were muttering to each other, she smiled and reloaded her scythe, bring it on. They started again but this time Ruby was bouncing between the girls, they had figured out how to move to avoid her hit more. What really brought the fight to it's biggest part was when one of the girls started pulling crystals out of her bag and throwing them as the leader girl shot them, making them explode in all kinds of elements.

Yang shouted from the side lines "unfair play, that's considered live ammo" she yelled walking out, the girls growled and threw a crystal, Yang caught it before the shot reached it and tossed it away "that's enough, someone's actually going to get hurt" she yelled, ready to start smashing heads. She wasn't worried about the third years but Ruby was in danger, not normal danger with rubber but real, killing shots. They threw more but Yang whacked away each one with her gauntlets, Ruby called to her "Yang, don't worry, I can handle it" Yang looked at Ruby but saw the same look as earlier that day, she sighed "alright but they're mine after your done with them" she said.

Finally they resumed, Ruby had an idea so the next crystal that came to her she shot forward grabbed it and dashed away. She then proceeded to use their own tactic against them, until they had exhausted the crystals and their aura had dropped quite a bit, all three fighters were in the deep yellow so it wouldn't be much longer. For the first time Ruby noticed the rose petals that seemed to follow her, she noticed how she could see through them but they handicapped the third years, grasping the situation he body moved on it's own, crouching into a runners position she shot forward. As she ran rose petals drifted and swirled, swinging her scythe around Ruby hit one girl, planted her scythe blade and hit the leader girl with her feet, sending both girls out of the ring.

Twin buzzers sounded as Ruby stood up and looked at the board, her auras was still yellow but both girls were in the red, Ruby stood there panting as the rose petals drifted down. Things were silent before loud cheering filled the air; Yang had run forward and hugged her baby sister heavily, choking her in the process. Then her other friends came down and started cheering around her, the third years slinked off and Ruby saw the first years looking on and smiled at them, prompting the Faunus boy to raise his rat ears.

* * *

It was now time for dinner so the crowd dispersed and talked, currently Ruby was talking excitedly with Yang about her discovered semblance, and the sweet rose petals that went with it. They spotted Shade walking up so Yang excused herself to bother her 4th year friends. Shade reached Ruby and hugged her, immediately Ruby launched into disbelief, and started talking with that rambling was only she or Yang could do. As they walked Ruby noticed Shades black wolf tail was wagging slightly, she hadn't actually moved her tail like that all year…something was different, but she once again brushed it off but this time with a little less certainty.

Several weeks after the fight had boosted Ruby's confidence quite a bit, Now she talked more and approached more people, and whenever she saw the third year girls they steered clear. Although, the night after the fight they had several new injuries that they didn't get from her and looked more shaken then last night, but Ruby didn't know and had more things to worry about, like her upcoming exam.

Ruby was never good at studying but with Shades help she always made it through, but now she was nowhere to be found. Ruby trued everything but couldn't find her so she settled down to study with some of her other friends, but they didn't have the same patience or understanding Shade had.

It was later at night when Ruby was reading her textbook when Shade came into the room, immediately Ruby sat up and tossed the book aside "Shade, where were you all day? I asked everyone, even yang" she said, Shade just put down her bag and opened her book "I'm sorry Ruby, I had things to do" she said the tone of her voice letting Ruby know that the talk was over. Ruby leaned back and looked worried but decided to trust her friend.

Several days later Ruby was laying on Yang's bed groaning, while the older girl patted her back "come on rubes, it's not that bad" she said, Ruby turned her head and grabbed the paper "a D+, that's not good, dad'll kill me" she moaned. Rolling into her back and onto Yang's legs, Who patted her sister "its one bad grade, you still have a great score, better then Johnson's" she laughed. Johnson was in Ruby's year but the boy tried to play of a cool, mature man to get Ruby to love him but…really he was a lovable idiotic friend who sort of failed at both school, and fighting.

Ruby giggled a little at the comparison but soon frowned again, seeing her sister all upset again she sighed and brushed away her hair "the grades not all that's wrong with you, what else" Yang said. Ruby tried to play it off but was coerced by threat of tickling and cut of from cookies that she started voicing her worries. "It's Shade, she acts weird around me now, like she doesn't trust me and she gets in fights with other students, I'm getting worried about her" Ruby said, Yang looked at Ruby sadly "don't worry Ruby, she's probably just having a bad year" Yang said. Ruby sighed but got up "thank Yang but I've got to do, I was offered coach classes" Ruby said and started walking out.

Yang could only watch as she left before a figure rose from the opposite bed "very interesting, do you think the military got to her yet" Yang looked to se a scrawny looking girl with glasses and…an assortment of 'defenses' not even Yang wanted to know what they were. "No Sarah…" "shhhhh! Don't use my real name" "…Mel…. The military did not get to her, please refrain from hiding in the bed" she said, sar…mel sat up and grabbed her things "I must investigate this" she said and ran out, Yang just sighed and laid back on the bed, why did she get the lost causes.

* * *

Ruby took her sisters advice and just left Shade alone but still hovering with worry, Shade had been acting normal but something was off. Then came winter break, as always the sisters hung out with their friends until their father picked them up but as they drove away Ruby could of sworn she saw a tear in Shades eyes.

They spent another happy Christmas; Ruby made cookies and Yang spent most of her free time riding around in her sports bike she now called bumblebee, and as always they spent it as a family, even if Ruby was distracted by Shades behavior.

After winter break came the biggest shock, after arriving and waving goodbye to their father Ruby was approached by her friends, they had sad looks, immediately Ruby frowned "w-what's wrong guys?" she asked, feeling Yang's reassuring hand on her back.

Her friends looked down "it's Shade, she's not coming back to school" Ruby felt herself shatter "what!? W-why?" she asked, reeling as they told her that she had sent a letter and had cleared out her things over the winter, Ruby was crushed but felt Yang's comforting hold around her. She started crying and wrapped her arms around Yang, how did this happen? Did Ruby do something? Did something bad happen? Was this permanent?

It turned out it was true, Shades side of the room was bare, even posters and random things were gone from the room. Ruby sat down and tried to think, she had made her first friend and…lost her first friend, he mind thought back to the changes, gaining and loosing friends, she started to tear up again, letting Yang hold her again.

Yang rested her chin of Ruby's head and started talking "I know what your thinking of, don't. It's not your fault she left, things change, lives change, we just have to move on" Yang said, it seemed impossible for someone as loud and brash as Yang to come up with something like that but…even Yang had her own secrets. Ruby pulled her face from Yang's breasts "will you leave me?" she asked, Yang held her tighter "no Ruby, I'll never leave you, no matter what I wont leave you alone" she said.

Ruby seemed to breathe easier and loosened her hold on Yang "come on, I heard their serving burgers today at the cafeteria" Ruby said, Yang smiled "alright, been a while since I've had mystery meat" Yang joked. As always Yang's oblivious and annoying humor lightened the sister's moods as they went down to dinner.

* * *

It was winter, a thick layer of snow covered the ground, mixed into the swirling snow were red petals, a figure stood in front of an alter, reading the inscription "summer rose, thus kindly I scatter". Rose petals came from the persons long red coat, turning she walked off, walking under the leafless trees, dark shadows flitted over head.

She stopped at the edge of a clearing the once pure white expanse now covered with lanky black shapes, beowolves, they growled before several rushed forward, one aimed a slash but a flash of red blinded it as it flipped over from the strength of the missed hit. The beowolves looked around then up, seeing, the red cloak pulled from the face of a young girl, she looked like she was in her mid-teens and had a faint smile on her face, her eyes were two silver pools that shone from her pale face. She moved her hand behind her and grabbed a metallic red item, it expanded into a similar shape to a rifle, she aimed it and pulled the trigger, the offending beowolf jerked as it had a bullet lodged in it's head.

She landed neatly and jumped above a rushing beowolf and ended it with a clean shot to the head, using the recoil from the shot she moved through the air shooting, landing with a roll she shot another beowolf in the side and flew backwards. As she countered the force with a combat roll she used the momentum to unfold her rifle; it was a huge 7 feet scythe with black and red metal that she held in front of her.

She still held a look in her eyes as she twirled around to smash the handle nearest the blade onto a beowolfs shoulders, it rose some and snarled but finally the girl smiled and pulled the trigger. The recoil of the gun cut the beowolf in half, the force making her do a full turn around. The beowolves watched the body hit the ground and snarled before several charged the young girl, reloading her gun she planted the blade in the ground and used it to stabilize herself while she lined up the shot.

She shot several times but one of the closer ones took a swipe at her, jumping and pulling the blade from the ground she shot it and steadied herself after the recoil propelled her. Using the blade to stop herself she landed on her own two feet on the handle, standing like it was the ground itself. She looked to see more beowolves come charging from the surrounding forests, one swiped but missed as the girl lay completely parallel on the handle, and shooting an approaching beowolf, the recoil once again propelled her backwards and into the beowolf that missed her before, knocking it over.

She twisted the scythe around and waved off one beowolf while chopping the one she knocked back and killing the one she turned her back in the twist and put the blade around the beowolfs neck, easily separating it from it's body. Dodging another beowolf she rounded her blade on it's midsection while another rushed towards her, firing her gun the bullet killed the attacking one while the recoil chopped the other in half, she dodged two more beowolves and charged forward fist chopping the arm off, then the leg. Using the blade to swing around another beowolf, she fired her gun, using the recoil to both chop it's head off and to shoot herself into the air.

Once in the air she observed her surroundings, noting the number that had arrived, while coming down she kept herself up by both shooting and using several beowolves as jumping pads. Approaching the ground a beowolf she was not aware of slashed at her but she was able to block it with her scythe handle but was pushed back several feet.

Using her blade again to stop herself she observed the gathering number of wolves, her eyebrows turned down as she straightened up, unclipped the clip and popped a new one in, this one had a black cross on the side. Putting her scythe behind her she loaded it then shot, the force was so great she flew forward and time seemed to stop, she started slashing beowolves while still going forward. Landing but keeping with the motion she shot again, this time her scythe blade folded back to a less pronounced curve.

Another shot and she started swinging it around, slashing beowolves felt and right, it was so fast that it was near impossible to see the slices themselves. Finishing she angled a shot towards the ground, the shot put her backwards and she used the spike at the bottom end of the handle to flip and landed with her scythe held behind her, things were silent before the soft sounds of her shell casing hit the snow.

* * *

thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed, if you did, please favorite and review so i know what you like and what you don't.


	2. Wiess Schnee

Hello again, I'm please people like my first two parts, this is the third chapter: Weiss's story, again I'm still looking for ideas, I have nothing planned for JNPR. I need help if I'm going to write about them, I'll write about other characters if I get information about them. Thank you.

Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you guys think

Reminder: I don't own RWBY even though I desperately want to.

Weiss Schnee

It was cold, the wind whistled outside, warning any and all passersby's about the fierce cold, but inside the hospital it was nicely warm, in a large hospital room a man and a young child looked at a woman. Her face held signs of exhaustion, but never the less her nearly pure white hair was neatly pushed behind her back, the child, only two years old the girl peered over at the bundle, "what that?" she asked trying to look at the bundle. Her mother smiled "Winter, this is your new baby sister, Weiss" she said showing the small baby to the toddler, her father whispered in her ear "it's, what's that, not what that" he corrected her, his wife frowned at him, he just always had to correct her speech.

The infant in the blanket was not concerned with the glare her mother gave her father; instead she focused her ice blue eyes in her sisters, their eyes and hair match almost completely. As she Yawned the infant curled up against her mother, falling back asleep, never knowing the hard childhood she was going to go through.

At two years old Weiss sat watching her father, as she saw the papers he was working on he was talking, sawing that the white fang they dangerous and to tell him about them, if she saw them. While the young child had little clue as to what that meant she promised him, behaving just like a little heiress was supposed to.

Weiss stood in front of a much older man, she was covered in the weird body suit and was wearing a bulky helmet, as she held the thin sword in front of her, the instructor called out directions, jab, parry, dodge, parry, jab. Over and over, slowly she got better, once that was fixated they worked on teaching her the most graceful ways to attack and protect herself. By the end of each session Weiss was exhausted and thirsty, luckily her sister came around every time to give her a cool bottle of water and talk about fencing.

Soon she stopped going against the instructor, instead she fought her sister, over and over they went against each other, but no matter what Winter was always just a little better then her. Each time they went up against each other, winter won, and Weiss would be criticized on what she did wrong, Weiss swore be become better then her sister at everything.

It was another winter, their father was busy and they didn't have lessons today, Weiss was happy to just rest but when her sister came up with the idea to teach her to ice skate, she couldn't refuse. After telling their mother and receiving a stern warning for thin ice, they grabbed their skates and put on their winter clothes, Weiss's being the first pair she got for Christmas, and went out to the lake. They had their Gardner check the thickness of the ice as they put on their skates; Weiss kept falling down, not getting the hang of standing up yet. As winter slid gracefully on the ice, Weiss came a little slower, trying to find and purchase on the ice, winter gently took her hand and pulled Weiss along, instructing her to push, finally after a few turns, Weiss seemed to get it.

Smiling winter let go of her arm; Weiss was too concentrated to realize this. Weiss was about 10 feet away from winter when she noticed she was alone; she panicked and slipped up, landing on her butt. She glared as winter came up "you did that on purpose" winter just laughed "no, you did that to yourself, you were skating" she said as she helped Weiss up. The rest off the evening was spent well as Weiss finally started skating without help, and she enjoyed it very much, they finally came in when the sun was setting, putting a blue spin of the white snow covered land. The sisters walked back to the house, laughing all the way.

Things were going downhill, the white fang were making more and more attacks on the company, her father was growing more stressed as damages were piling up, it was around then when Weiss started noticing less people in her fathers building. When she asked her father just tightened his jaw, shutting out all questions, but soon she knew, she heard from several employees, they complained about the attacks and how high-ranking officials went missing or died. Horrified she talked with her sister about them, she already knew; she was going to take their father's place in the company when he retired.

It was a chilly wet September day when the worst happened, they were attacked in their own home, it was late, Weiss couldn't remember the time, she got up to get a glass of water when she looked outside the large windows, in the darkness she saw nothing. Continuing she made her way to the bathroom, as she was filling up a cup of water she heard a scream. Recognizing it as her mothers she ran towards her mother's room, the sight that met her young eyes was unmatched, her mother was held in the arms of an older faunas. It had two large pointed ears, but what she really saw was his back, and the image of the red growling wolf with claw marks behind it, the white fang symbol.

She screamed as he mother willed her to run, and run she did, running down the hall she came to her sister's room, she was already up and planing on going out, but stopped as Weiss cried and told her what was happening. Realizing the danger she grabbed her scroll, Weiss, and hid in the connected bathroom, huddling down she hurriedly called her father. Weiss became aware of a figure stepping into the room she stopped breathing as the figure approached the locked door and tried it, clearly being able to smell them.

He kicked the door once and Weiss was about to cry but a yell stopped everything "hey, get away from the door" it was their old security officer, they heard several shots going off and struggling, they tried to not listen as they hid in the corner. It seemed like hours before their father opened the bathroom door, and grabbed his daughters. Being taken to the ambulance Weiss saw the white fang member dead on the ground, the guard next to him, looking again she saw a bit of white hair coming from a covered form.

A few weeks saw the remaining Schnee family and friend standing over a grave, the casket was made of the palest wood available and white roses were dropped in. When the grave was filled Weiss still stood there, staring at the ordinate white head stone, the family crest carved on the top. Silently Weiss cursed her own inability to protect her mother, and she swore to become stronger. Turning away she approached her father and asked to learn how to use a weapon, he agreed and on the way back Weiss cast one last look at her mother's grave.

A year later saw Weiss practicing with her new weapon, Myrtenaster, every day she utilized her fencing and ice-skating skills to fight better and better, she used the special dust containers in the hilt to enhance her attacks. As time wore on she got more and more cold, more reserved against everyone, even her sister. She learned how to create glyphs and to infuse her own semblance into them as well as the dust, she learned how to create glyphs that she could step on, and after a year she was beating opponents with little trouble, all while keeping a perfect, graceful style.

It was September again, two years had passed since that fateful day, two years for her to practice, two years to think about what happened that day, now she couldn't sleep, getting up she exited her room, Myrtenaster at her side. Walking down the hall she saw her mother's room, ever since that day the door had been locked, no one could even look at it without misting up. Standing at the window, the same one she looked out two years before, she noticed shapes moving outside, looking closer she noticed ears, realizing what was going on she ran back to her room and got on her clothes, she was going to handle this herself.

Standing at ready in the hall, hidden in the shadows, she prepared herself activating the red canister on her hilt, two figures dashed into the hall, before pausing, Weiss had sprayed multiple scents before hand to give her an upper hand. Preparing herself she coached in her head 'bend knees, hold Myrtenaster strait' before charging out, surprising the two faunas, jabbing with Myrtenaster she caught one in the chest with a glyph, sending it flying backwards.

She blocked another hit from the second one and slashed at it, not deterred it attacked again. Quickly their mismatched levels of experience shone through, the faunas being much more used to real combat then Weiss, but she still hung on, after several blocks and an occasional jab Weiss forgot about the second faunas. Now recovered from the surprise attack, growling it launched itself at Weiss, who just managed to jump away. Still in the dark the three figures stood apart from one another, as the lights came on it revealed a bloody scene, the two faunas were nursing their wounds, caught several times while Weiss stayed on her knees.

Looking closer one could see a small puddle of blood under her head, after a moment Weiss stood back up, stumbling a little she placed Myrtenaster in front of her. Her left eye was closed, blocking a flow of blood from a crooked cut over her eye. They were about to attack again when a shot ripped into them, startled Weiss looked at the door, her father stood their looking angry, stepping back the remaining faunas snarled and jumped out the window, running off into the night.

Weiss looked at her father happily, before noticing his angry look, stepping forward her father said in a low voice "while I thank you for defending us, **why didn't you call the police**" he yelled, Weiss stepped back "their wasn't enough time and…" she trailed off. Running his hand over his face he called to winter, now looking from the corner "winter, please take care of your sister, I have work to do" he said turning and walking into his office. They stayed there for a minute before winter grabbed her sister "don't ever do that again, you hear me" she said, fear in her voice as she lead her sister to the couch, getting the first aid kit she started cleaning up her face. It was silent as winter put a pad over her eye "it'll heal but you will have a scar" she said squeezing her hand, Weiss just stood up 'I'm going to bed" she said and left. Feeling conflicted she collapsed onto her bed, still fully clothed, sighing she shut her eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

A few weeks after the attack Weiss's eye was fine but a crooked scar adorned her face. She decided to keep it as a sign, a sign that she wasn't perfect, that she would always get better, and to never make that mistake again, and with that, the ice queen cemented her reputation. Her father had been on a short fuse for weeks; the attacks were getting more often, but no matter how much Weiss begged him to let her fight, he refused. Weiss grew more and more distant with her family; she was still friendly but lacked the comfortable atmosphere she had with her sister in the past.

The light shone down as a young girl stepped forward, she was dressed in a nice dress, as the announcer introduced her, she looked at the crowd, and sang along with the piano, she knew this song, she'd sung it a million times; sometimes for practice, sometimes for pleasure. Either way she let her mind drift back a month or so.

She was standing in a dark, broken castle, looking around she saw a large suit of armor in front of her. As it stood up and retrieved its sword she dodged a swing from it, twirling away she retrieved a rapier from her belt, lunging forward she slashed at the armor. Flying behind it she dodged another swing and retaliated with a furry of swings on its side, to no effect.

She blocked a swing from its cleaver and the force slid her back a couple feet, she dodged a few more hits before blocking another. Rolling to her feet she used dust to make a glyph, she shot forward as if on ice skates, dodging another attack as she used glyphs in the air to maneuver around, slicing all the time. Using a glyph she shot up and used yet another to lunge at the armor.

Using a glyph to dodge the swing of its sword she failed to notice it's fist, the resulting lump of iron punched her, sending her rolling several feet back. As she tried to get up, she was hit with a sudden feeling; it was just like all those years ago, she couldn't do anything. Then suddenly another feeling filled her, she could do this, she'd done it before, a million times with multiple opponents, standing up she pointer her rapier in front of her, glaring out determined from a stream of blood from her head.

Switching the dust canisters in her weapon, a red glow covered the blade of the weapon, it was when the armor charged forwards that she placed her charged weapon up, completely canceling the armors attack. Twisting around she slammed the tip of a rapier in the ground as a trail of sharp ice trapped the armor's feet. Charging forward she jumped and landed on the armor's blade, securing her footing she charged again, this time knocking the armors sword away. Preparing again she dodged and created a glyph under the armor, throwing the hunk of metal in the air, twirling around again she created 6 smaller glyphs and used them to secure the armor as she jumped up. Using the white setting on her rapier, time seemed to move in slow motion, flying down she slashed though the armor; it shattered as it hit the ground.

Hearing clapping and whistling she opened her eyes and looked around before remembering where she was, bowing her head and curtsying she left the stage, as she did so she trailed a finger down her scar, her reminder that she was imperfect, but still leagues better then other people.


	3. Blake Belladonna

hello people, i've decided that after i post yang's history I'm going to take a break from this story because i have little to nothing for the others, and yang's is taking longer then the others, so here's Blake's history as apology

**attention:** i do not own RWBY

Blake Belladonna

The wind was always blowing into their house, they never did have the money to fix it, but that didn't bother the two faunas in the house, both were looking down at a young baby, just recently born, the young cat faunas still needed to be named

"What about Melanie?"

"No, it's too…rich for her"

"Then…Mindy!"

"No, honey, that's just silly, we'll name her Blake, ok?"

"Alright, but I still like Melanie" the male cat faunas laughed, kissing his wife between her black cat ears. "Blake Belladonna, huh? Well then, welcome to the world BB" he laughed.

The young faunas blinked up at her parents, a yawn showing her sharp cat teeth, the young child closed her eyes and fell asleep, the smallest of tremors came from her slightly cold body.

Ever since Blake could walk she was definitely mellow; she would play with her father but preferred to read whatever books they could get, instead of fighting with the other faunas children. She was even quiet when she and the other faunas children learned about the white fang and what they did. When she went to their protests was the only time she raised her voice and held up her sign, but never completely understood the meaning until she met several older human children.

She was just walking past to go home when she was shoved roughly from behind. Landing on her hands she looked back, the three boys were sneering down at her

"What are you doing here, faunas?"

"I'm just walking by"

"Not any more" he said as all three started beating up on her, she curled up, trying to protect herself from their furry of punches and kicks, she was crying, hoping they would either stop or someone would save her. Just that moment she head a yell from one of the boys, and they all stopped, looking up she saw a faunas boy punching one of the bullies, at this they all attacked him. The boy was dressed in rags, just like her but had two nubs on his head, hidden in a mop of black-reddish hair.

He was a good fighter but even so he was against three other boys, thinking quick she picked up a rock and threw it, it hit one of the boys heads, causing him to lose focus enough to allow the faunas boy to flip him over. Breaking from the scuffle he jumped back, next to Blake, he prepared himself to fight again, standing there Blake also put up her arms to fight, when a screech broke their concentration, a woman was running towards them, yelling about scoundrels. The faunas boy quickly fled, forgetting about Blake for the moment, confused she shied away as the woman hugged one of the boys "Johnny, oh Johnny, what happened" she asked, looking him over. The boy quickly put up a crying front "s…she h…hurt me" he cried, pointing towards Blake "she, th…threw a rock at me" he said burying his face in her shoulder.

The woman glared at Blake "dirty animals, attacking my sweet, sweet boy, this is why you belong in the menagerie" she hissed. Blake realized that a group had formed around her, muttering about faunas violence. She dropped her ears in fright and looked for a way out, backing up she hit the legs of a man, looking up scared she was startled, his eyes were warm and brown, holding none of the usually hate.

As the voices grew louder in their disdain the man spoke up "listen to your selves, you talk about this girl as if she was a heartless monster. Look, she bleeds and cries just like us, maybe she attacked him or she was defending her self, but that doesn't mean you can treat her like she meant for this to happen" he said, placing a warm hand on her head.

"Can it rose"

"Yeah, we can believe what ever we like" the man, which she supposed had the last name rose, glared at the crowd "what you believe is your business, but this is a child, think about it. If your child was called an animal and a monster, what would you do, what would you feel like" Blake could hardly believe it, this man was protecting her? Unconsciously she grabbed his pants leg as he put his hand behind her head, steering her though the crowd, upon reaching an ally way he let go of Blake "there, now, please go home, they'll be back" he warned getting up. Blake grabbed his hand, as he turned around she was trembling "thank you, for helping me" he smiled and patted her on the head "I have a daughter, not much younger then you, I would do this no matter who it was".

That was the last time she ever saw or talked to the man, walking around the next day, see discovered the boy's fathers had shot the man last night, she sneaked into the funeral. Hidden in the near by tree she saw the woman with a child, 'that must be his daughter' her heart sank. If she hadn't needed help, he wouldn't have been shot, and that girl would still have a father.

A year past since then, she went to a white fang training camp, were she was taught to use her faunas traits to hide, attack and avoid others, for 5 years she stayed in the camp. She even gained her first real weapon, a "Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe", she had little idea what they meant but never the less she loved the transforming weapon, she named it Gambol Shroud and kept it with her all the time.

Blake was still reserved but was still open to her fellow trainees, even if she was classed above them due to her gifted semblance; able to be nearly undetectable when she wanted to be. At one point during the camp she tied a black ribbon to the handle and transformed it into a ranged bladed weapon. Finally she graduated from the camp; she had been transformed from a meek, little girl, into a deadly, skilled teen. It was when she returned to her home that she discovered that her parents had died due to an illness during the winter, heart broken she walked through the town she used to live in.

Turning the corner she noticed three human boys, a second look and sniff through her sensitive nose proved that they were the same boys who bullied her years before, they certainly grew, both body wise and viciousness, sighing she walked past, wondering if she was going to get them back. At once one of the boys alerted his friends. They ran up and tried to push her, but she turned around, folding her arms "don't you even try it" the boys stopped and looked at each other.

Then without warning they all ran forward, each attempting to run into her, only to discover that she wasn't there, looking around a little they saw her behind them, she still had her hands folded and smirked. They snarled and charged forward again, this time one stopped and turned around, expecting her to be behind them, she wasn't. He was confused for a second before a kick to his back brought him down, the other two looked at her, scared now, she moved in a split second, a palm thrust to each of their foreheads pushed them backwards. Hearing an outraged yell, she looked over, the same woman as years before was rushing down the street, smiling she launched herself up to the roofs and run along them, disappearing from view.

This was Blake's first mission as a full member of the white fang; they were under new leadership, this time they took more forward actions, no more protests, now instead of signs they carried weapons. Blake tightened her grip on gambol shroud, making sure it wouldn't jam during the mission. In truth the mission wasn't very hard, they were going to meet another group to take something off their hands. Now they were running over the rooftops, their Grimm masks obscuring their identities, reaching the meeting place they instructed Blake to hide on the shadows and to attack if things went south, and to watch for intruders.

She stood hidden in the shadows as the two groups talked, until a black bag was handed to them, she couldn't see what was in it but she could smell, she smelled the heavy metal small of blood, slinking back farther. The groups left, she jumped down to walk with them, and kept glancing at the bag, until they told her and another new recruit to leave, they would handle the rest.

Blake went on many other missions, from simple escort missions to full blown attacks on shops, soon she met Adam. Who then turned out to be the boy who protected her when she was younger, but she was still angry he left her, back then, so when they were partnered she was less then giddy. But never the less, they worked well and enjoyed each others company, soon they were the best partnership in vale.

The forever red leave were falling as a black haired girl sat on a rock waiting, while waiting she was thinking about her biggest decision in her life, her musings were disrupted however by a man with bright red-black hair

"Blake, its time"

"Okay"

That was the only confirmation they needed as they ran quickly to the edge of a cliff, watching as a long train rolled on through. Jumping and sliding down the slope, they jumped and landed on the train, the man first then Blake. As they landed the man slammed his blade into the top, securing his hold, Blake doing the same with her katana, looking up they ran over a car until they came to a hatch, using his sword the man opened the hatch and jumped down, Blake following.

Landing inside the train the man spoke

"Looks like we're doing this the hard way"

"Don't be so dramatic," Blake said with a small smile when a group of android guards surrounded them, that they prepared for battle. One of the androids transformed it's arms into guns, "intruder, identify yourself" the man just smiled, pulling the trigger he shot out the blade from the scabbard, hitting the robot in the helmet, he grabbed his sword and sliced the android in half, sheathing his blade at the end.

At this the other androids looked at each other before changing their hands into blades and charging forwards, Blake shot back wards using her weapon to slice apart two of them. As they fought back to back, one would incapacitate an android and the other would finish it off, when one starting firing off rapid rounds the man blocked several before Blake charged forward, easily dodging the raining bullets. She sliced it and another to pieces before she took out her cleaver like weapon, using both the blade and it's sharp sheath, she sliced up another before taking a look at her surroundings.

She then charged again and using the twin blades she sliced a path, knocking one into the air the man kicked it, causing it to knock into the door and break it down. Landing on a flat bed and approaching androids the man said "lets do this" before running forwards, using Blake to help him take down two androids, Blake, now in front of the man, she transformed her weapon again, this time into a gun like mini scythe. Using a black ribbon she threw it, using the recoil to swing it around and slice the surrounding androids. Charging forwards again, the man led her, cutting down approaching androids wit ease.

Going into the next car they looked around, spotting the containers, the man opened one, before exclaiming "perfect, move on to the next car, I'll set the charges." Blake frowned "what about the crew members?" to which the man responded disgustedly "what about them?" their conversation was cut short when they heard the door close. A huge spider droid dropped down, and set itself in front of the door. "Adam" Blake said, clearly waiting for his direction. When the droid started charging its weapon and letting it go; Adam dodged several shots while Blake charged forwards while attempting to slice it, it body slammed her, knocking her down.

As it went forwards Adam jumped in slicing it and distracting it from his partner, dropping down, it kicked him away, and shot at him. No deterred Adam charged from behind and saved Blake from getting stomped on, putting her down, Blake voiced her thoughts "we have to get out of here" as she says that, the droid put it's guns together into a large cannon.

When it shoots them, they land back onto the flat bed, as the droid walks over to them, Adam put his and on his blade

"Buy me some time"

"Are you sure?"

"Do it"

Blake charged forwards dodging several shot she latched onto it with her weapon, using the ribbon and recoil she sliced I a couple times, charging forwards she sliced at its feet unsettling it's balance. She pulled herself up, dodged a couple shots then locked onto the underside of its head and unloaded several shots into it before back flipping away. Charging it's cannon again, Blake warned Adam and jumped out of the way, when the droid shot at Adam, he used his sword to absorb the attack, he stood up with his sheathed sword, it jumped for him, he sliced it with one large slice,, breaking it into smaller pieces with a small laugh. Running towards the edge of the flat bed he saw Blake on the other side, looking at him she said goodbye and cut the connection in the train, as she watched his disappear in the distance she told herself that this was the right thing to do.


End file.
